Por Esta Noche
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Por esta noche, seras mio... Sanosuke... Sagara... Una breve historia de Megumi cuando encuentra a Sanosuke herido en el Dojo kamija. One Shot y algo de lemon... mas bien es un lemon


Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra... Todo parecía que pasaría lo que restaba del tiempo aquí en mi casa, ya había atendido a todos los pacientes que esperaban por cualquier tipo de ayuda medica.

Lo único en que podía pensar era en mis amigos... En el Idiota de Sanosuke... Ese imbecil... que solo pensaba en como aprovecharse de sus supuestos camaradas. Y en el Estupido de Kenshin que había preferido a Kaoru.

Que tenia ella que no tuviese yo... Me molestaba su rechazo... Pero lo que mas me enfermaba era el hecho de que cuando pensaba en Kenshin... Su imagen era lentamente reemplazada por la de Sanosuke. No podía creerlo, pero al final... Siempre terminaba pensando en lo idiota que fue. Pero de no haber sido por el...

...Estaría muerta, ya sea por los ataques que sufrí, o por mi intento de suicidio, las palabras de Kenshin me llegaron, pero las acciones de ese Baka... Lograban que mi corazón palpitase a una velocidad impresionante. Pero jamás lo admitiré... jamás Admitiré cuanto me gusta ese Cabeza dura.

Pero ese día... Ese día pensé que lo perdería... Estaba tranquila, agotada, pero cuando me entere de que algo había sucedido en el Dojo mi sangre se congelo. Mi cuerpo olvidaba aquello que le agobiaba, y me moví lo mas rápido que pude.

Cuando llegue el ambiente no era bueno... Yahiko tenia la mirada perdida, e intentaba ocultar las lagrimas, al mirarme corrió desesperado hacia mi... Me tomaba de la mano, y me llevaba hacia el dojo...

-. Yahiko... Que sucedió... Como esta... Que le ha sucedido a Kenshin .- Comente asustada ya que el único que solía atender de gravedad era al samurai de leyenda... Pero el joven me miraba desesperado... Y su rostro solo me indicaba que era alguien mas. Me asuste, acaso podría ser Kaoru o... -. No .- Comente en voz baja mientras pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo por un pequeño segundo.

Al abrir la puerta, mire a Kaoru llena de sangre... pensé que era ella... y aunque me digan mala amiga, me sentí aliviada... pero no duro mucho... Kaoru miraba con igual desesperación hacia la izquierda del dojo, y no tarde mucho en entender que alguien estaba tendido en el suelo... Para cuando mis ojos descubrieron a un joven alto, envuelto en sangre... Realmente mi corazón se detuvo de lleno. Mi cuerpo se paralizo, Mis manos se congelaron, y mis ojos solo le miraban allí tendido sobre el Tatami.

El césped del Tatami se teñía de rojo por su sangre... Su hermoso cuerpo estaba roto... No pude reaccionar con velocidad. Por lo que Kaoru me sacudía un poco tratando de que reaccionara. Fue allí cuando regrese a la realidad. Que salte de inmediato a la acción, y pensé lo mas profesionalmente que pude, dejando mis sentimientos a un lado... como doctora solo me estorbarían.

-. KAORU, TRAEME MANTAS LIMPIAS, RAPIDO POR FAVOR, YAHIKO PON A HERVIR AGUA .- temía perderlo no puedo negarlo. Pero si mis sentimientos salían a relucir, cometería errores que podrían costarle la vida.

Tome su pulso, estaba demasiado bajo, la perdida de sangre contribuía a que el corazón trabajase con mas lentitud, Si se detiene jamás podré recuperarle... Mire su herida... Quien pudo hacerle algo así. Tenia un gran trozo de madera dentro, No solo había destrozado la carne para abrirse paso. Sino que el músculo fue desgarrado por un segundo golpe, logrando que la madera rasgara a la fuerza todo a su paso para fijarse en su interior. Debía sacárselo de inmediato, Ya que podría crear una infección que posteriormente le cueste la vida.

Una parte de mi se sentía sucia por lo que estaba por hacer, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, tome un afilado cuchillo de cirugía y le corte un poco para poder sacar el gran trozo de madera. El músculo solo estaba desgarrado, con el tiempo este podrá curarse por si solo, pero debía asegurarme limpiar la herida por completo, Fue allí donde las mantas me sirvieron para limpiar la sangre sin traer gérmenes y sucio a su herida, El agua me servia para limpiar las herramientas, y luego pude limpiar por completo su herida para evitar que los gérmenes se esparcieran mas de lo que habían hecho. Fue solo así después de un rato que me sentía confiada para suturar... Debía hacerlo, Había perdido mucha sangre, y eso no podía reemplazarlo.

Si por mi fuese, yo misma le daría mi sangre, no importa si mi vida estuviese en peligro, pero no deseaba perderlo, y vivir con el sufrimiento de que no poder evitar su partida. Los chicos me observaban aterrados por su estado, después de todo, fueron ellos quienes le encontraron allí en el tatami, inconsciente, malherido y completamente vapuleado.

Al final todo paso con rapidez, pude cerrar la herida y todo lo peligroso había quedado en el pasado. Pero mi corazón aun no soportaba el hecho de tenerlo allí tendido, de no ser por que su pecho se movía a causa de la respiración, aun tendría dudas sobre su estado.

Los chicos estaban dormidos, pero yo les miraba con algo de molestia en mi rostro, como pudieron dejar que esto le ocurriera, como pudieron dejar que mi Sanosuke estuviese al punto de la muerte.

Pero al fin la preocupación por como estaba Kenshin logro que Kaoru se levantase y se llevase al agotado Yahiko con ella. Fue así como por fin me había quedado a solas con el, fue en esa ocasión en que por primera vez demostraría lo que sentía por el.

Toque su frente intentando medir su temperatura, pero termine acariciándole, Y lo único que pude comentar en vos baja fue -. Tonto .- mientras por fin la presión se apodero de mi. Mis lagrimas inundaban mi mejillas mientras intentaba reprimir mi llanto para que no se escuchase en las afueras...

-. Eres un tonto... Hasta cuando estarás involucrado en este tipo de cosas .- Comente mientras me acercaba a el para estar lo mas cerca de su rostro. Quería besarlo, constatarme de que en realidad no le había perdido, quería robarle un beso y quitarle el poco aliento que le quedase para cerciorarme de que aun estaba con vida. Pero el destino no deseaba que lo que sentía por el quedase en secreto por esa noche.

El comenzó a quejarse, alertándome de que estaba por despertar, y que lo mas prudente seria el alejarme un poco para que no me viera intentando besarle. Pero no pude, Solo retire mi rostro lejos del suyo, mas no pude moverme, mi corazón no me lo permitía, aun temía que se marchase y jamás regresara.

-. Don... Donde estoy .- Comento con la voz entrecortada, muestra de que tenia agotada hasta el alma, Yo le mire extasiada de ver sus ojos enfocarse directamente en mi. No se que me ocurrió en ese instante, pero sentía mi cuerpo ardía de deseo por aferrarme a el. Me agradaba el verlo allí tendido a mis pies, vulnerable, indefenso y completamente a mi merced. No me importaba lo que estaba bien o mal, Solo quería estar en sus brazos y apoderarme de su cuerpo.

Pero el volvía a quedarse dormido, Me molesto que clase de tonto era este chico, Mas cuando levante la manta para patearlo, vi la herida que me regreso a mis cabales. Y me sentí... Asustada... -. Que estoy haciendo, esta herido... .- Pensaba tanto en poseerle que había olvidado su condición.

Y al verle de nuevo me ocurrió lo mismo, Me agradaba la idea de que era superior a el por sobre todas las cosas, El siempre había sido difícil de dominar, y ahora lo tenia a mi merced. De nuevo perdí la cordura, deseaba poseerle. Sabia que en realidad el no me estaba correspondiendo, le estaba violando prácticamente, pero esta es la única oportunidad que tenia y tal vez la ultima.

Fue así cuando levanto la manta con suavidad, sus ropas estaban removidas y Yahiko solo le había cubierto con otra manta mucho mas pequeña, Solo eso le cubría... Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba su pecho descendiendo con lentitud hasta su ombligo, el ultimo vestigio de la unión entre hijo y madre.

Fue allí cuando levanto la manta con delicadeza, se sonrojaba al ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero su corazón no pudo mas, abandono el intento, No era como deseaba estar con el, No era así como siempre lo soñó. Desde niña siempre anhelo un encuentro perfecto. Pero ese sueño siempre fue desplazado por la dura realidad.

Una vida marcada por la guerra, que borraba de su alma todo rasgo de niñez, Su primer pretendiente murió en las guerras feudales. Fue así que dejo en paz la pequeña manta que cubría a Sanosuke, Y se aparto de el, Agobiada por el recuerdo del pasado.

-. No quiero hacerlo sin su consentimiento. No seria justo ni para él ni para mí, perder nuestra virginidad así, por un simple acto de deseo guiado por impulsos de la vida. No deseo que las cosas sean así .- agrego mientras intentaba colocarse de pie pero sus fuerzas menguaron, Y se quedo allí, sentada a su lado mientras las lagrimas tomaban posesión de sus mejillas de nuevo.

-. Por... Que lloras .- se escucho en medio de las lagrimas y quejidos de Megumi, Eso le tomo desprevenida, Miro hacia donde provenía esa quejosa vos, y pudo notar a su sorprendido paciente observarle en medio de la escasa luz que se colaba por las paredes.

-. No...No es nada... Solo estoy algo cansada .- comente mientras intentaba limpiarme las lagrimas del rostro, no quería que el me mirase así, jamás me lo perdonaría. Pero su típica idiotez me confirmo el hecho de que no había notado mi dolor.

-. Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras... en lo único que pienso es en como vengarme de ese sujeto .- comento el joven mirando hacia el techo. Me desagrado su comentario, por lo que le reclame algo dolorida.

-. Es acaso eso en lo único que piensas... Vengarte, que acaso... nunca hay espacio en tu corazón para algo mas que no sea batallar .- dije intentando ocultar mi rostro.

-. La verdad es que, Solo existo para eso, es lo único que me mantiene vivo... Además... nadie jamás se ha preocupado por mi, Si muero el mundo no cambiara .- Comento negativamente mientras miraba a otro lado. Aun se negaba a creer que había conseguido amigos verdaderos. Pero fue allí cuando sintió el impacto en contra de su mejilla. Era Megumi.

-. ESTUPIDO, como te atreves a decir eso... Cuando yo... CUANDO YO... .- Pero su frase fue interrumpida por el dolor cuando ella se abalanzaba encima de el y le abrazaba lo mas fuerte que pudo para no dejarlo ir.

El no tenia palabras para describir lo que le dolía el verla así... Pero no pudo reaccionar, estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Y fue allí donde pudo escuchar

-. Yo tenia miedo, TENGO MIEDO, pensé que te habían arrancado de mi vida, Pensé que jamás volvería a verte .- Agrego mientras subía su rostro para otorgarle un suave beso en sus labios intentando calmar el dolor que en ese instante les consumía.

Se habían separado con delicadeza... mientras el estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que le había ocurrido, -. Oye... por favor... No hagas eso... Yo... yo aun no te perdono por lo que has hecho con el opio .- Exclamo Sanosuke intentando alejarla. Le asustaba tenerla cerca, Nunca había estado en este tipo de situaciones.

-. Tu sabes mejor que nadie, que si eso estuviera vigente en tu corazón, no me hubieses dejado acercarme mas... No seas estupido Sano... solo... quiero estar contigo, no lo arruines por favor .- comento Megumi mientras le agrego un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice en la frente del guerrero.

-. Lo... siento, No... estoy acostumbrado .- menciono con un dejo de vergüenza en su vos, acción que causo una leve sonrisa en Megumi que le miraba picaramente.

Ella sabia que en ese instante el estaba bajo su poder, Le encantaba el tenerlo comiendo en la palma de su mano, Fue así como se inflintro en la manta con delicadeza ante un asustado Sanosuke que no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que se le presentaba.

Y así fue como los dos quedaron tendidos bajo una sola manta, mirándose mutuamente intentando escarbar en el pasado del otro. -. Dime Sanosuke, como fue tu juventud... Alguna vez has estado con alguien que amas .- Pregunto curiosa Megumi que se movía constantemente bajo la manta, Mientras que el joven le miraba extrañado el cómo actuaba.

-. La verdad, Mi vida... fue dura desde un principio, Pero porque deseas saber sobre mi juventud .- pregunto Sanosuke que estallaba en curiosidad por el movimiento que hacia ella bajo la manta.

-. Bueno... Es que quiero conocerte a fondo, y cuando digo a fondo, no solo me refiero a tu vida, Sino... todo .- Comento picaramente mientras con su mano sacaba de la manta su Kimono dándole a saber que estaba completamente desnuda a su lado, y solo le cubría una manta evitado que le observase como había llegado al mundo.

-. Que... estas... Haciendo .- exclamo asustado Sanosuke que intentaba salir de la manta, pero se encontraba con el hecho de que estaba en la misma situación que ella, ya que no solo arrojo su Kimono, también le despojo de su manta medica, que cubría la privacidad de su cuerpo.

-. Vamos, ya no tienes salida, comienza a contar cabeza dura .- agrego mientras calmaba su dolor y nerviosismo con un apasionado beso.

Fue así como los dos se envolvían en algo indetenible, Mientras que al separarse el comenzó a contar su vida ante la mujer que tenia en sus brazos.

-. mi vida fue totalmente difícil ya que siempre estaba en el grupo del capitán Sagara, Pero al gobierno no le parecía buena idea que los campesinos formaran grupos militares, por lo que traicionaron y mataron a todos culpándoles de traidores. No contentos con eso exhibieron la cabeza del capitán Sagara, en esa plaza...

... Mi vida fue totalmente triste y solitaria, Consumida por el odio, Lo único que calmaba mi dolor eran las peleas, con el tiempo me convertí en un rebelde sin causa ganándome él titulo de "Malo", me decían Sanosuke de Sambatou, por mi gran arma, después conocí a Kenshin, y el resto es historia. .-

Ella le consolaba intentando arrastrar con sus lagrimas el dolor del trágico pasado que consumía sus vidas. -. Tu también perdiste tu infancia por culpa de las guerras. .- comento mientras se aferraba a el, desgraciadamente era inevitable el recordar su pasado.

-. Sabes, yo también fui marcada por la tragedia, Toda mi vida, Mis familiares eran Fármacos reconocidos, Poseían experiencia en drogas curativas de mucha eficiencia, logrando así que llamaran la atención del Terrateniente local...

... Estaba en plena Guerra contra los rebeldes, Por lo que le ordenaron a mis padres el solo repartir medicamentos a los miembros de su ejercito. Desgraciadamente mis padres se negaron y fueron ejecutados por traidores, Yo pude escapar de allí, pero al poco tiempo fui capturada... Y obligada a preparar opio. Si me negaba los Oniwabanshu siempre encontraban una manera eficaz de convencerme. .- El relato se comentaba con un dejo de tristeza y dolor en cada palabra, mas fue interrumpido rápidamente por la dulce mano de Sanosuke que borraba las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica.

-. Ambos hemos perdido nuestras infancia en el dolor de la Guerra. Estuvimos obligados a crecer para sobrevivir, Dejando a un lado los juegos de una infancia normal .- Comento mientras miraba el rostro de la joven con dulzura. Por fin tenia a alguien a su lado que comprendía el dolor que tanto ocultaba en su vida.

-. Sanosuke, Dejemos aquí nuestro pasado en el olvido... Borremos esos dolorosos recuerdos con uno único y memorable... Seamos... Uno Sanosuke .- agrego apenada Megumi mientras acariciaba su pecho. Pero ella solo pudo sonreír ante la ingenuidad de su amante que le preguntaba con inocencia... -. Ser... Uno .- demostrando que no había entendido por completo sus palabras.

Pero ella le callo y le arrastro a su lado mientras besaba salvajemente sus labios, dominaba la situación, y por primera vez Sanosuke decidió no oponerse a ella, ambos examinaban el cuerpo del otro como deseosos de lo que sabían, seria inevitable.

Fue así cuando ella decidió que era el momento, se levanto sobre su cadera y descendía con lentitud mientras miraba de frente a su amado que comento en voz baja... -. Estas... Segura de esto .- agrego nervioso mientras veía como una oleada de sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Ella no contesto, solo le sonreía, con sus ojos le profesaba que nunca en su vida había estado mas lista que en ese instante, con el movimiento la manta cedió ante la gravedad descubriendo el torso desnudo de la joven. El miraba embelezado su figura bañada por la luz de la luna. Su cabello resplandecía ante los leves destellos de luz, Sus rostro irradiaba seguridad y pasión en lo que hacia. A veces casi mostraba dolor, y lo hacia saber por medio de un leve quejido. Pero ella no se detenía.

Su movimiento lograba que sus pechos estuviesen erguidos por el acto de amor en pleno apogeo... El intentaba el ignorar el dolor de su herida que parecía abrirse de nuevo por el esfuerzo que hacia, pero no le importaba... Se levanto como pudo y le abrazo por completo mientras respiraba desaforadamente en el cuello de la joven. Fue así como los dos se habían mirado dando a relucir que todo terminaría, con un calido y sencillo beso. Para luego desplomarse sobre el tatami.

Ambos estaban allí tendidos sobre el suelo, Aun estaban unidos, Sus labios no podían dejar de acariciar los del otro. Y sus manos se entrelazaban con firmeza como si alguien intentase separarlos.

Mas el sonido de sus acciones habían llegado a oídos de alguien mas, Era Kaoru que avergonzada por lo visto, cerraba con lentitud la puerta, Y miraba al cielo rogando que las cosas terminaran así con su amado Kenshin.

Un brillo consumía sus ojos mientras miraba el infinito, Estaba algo sonrojada por lo que pensaba, pero que importa... deseaba estar con el chico que amaba... que tenia de malo eso... Pero algún día podría demostrarle a Kenshin cuanto le amaba, Por ahora su sola compañía le bastaba para mover su mundo.

La joven se alejo de allí con lentitud, en dirección al Dojo donde se encontraba cavilando su amado Samurai. Debía acompañarle en ese momento de angustia que consumía su ser. Para ella solo era importante... Estar a su lado.

Mas en la habitación continua, Megumi miraba molesta que parte de su sutura había cedido ante la presión... y cocía rápidamente aun desvestida ante Sanosuke que le miraba fijamente a su rostro.

-. Listo, Ya no volverá a abrirse... Esto... Fue un error... No se que me ocurrió... No debí haber hecho esto .- Comento cuando por fin despertaba de lo que acababa de hacer. No podía creerlo, y el nerviosismo hacia que desease marcharse, pero fue atrapada nuevamente por los brazos de Sanosuke que le arrastraban hacia el con delicadeza.

-. Por favor... Olvidémonos de que existe un mundo afuera... Olvidémonos de que los demás esperan ansiosos nuestra presencia... Tan solo se que quiero estar junto a ti... Deja de lado tus miedos, duerme aquí conmigo. .- Comento el joven mientras envolvía los labios de Megumi con los suyos robándole el aliento.

Ella disfrutaba cada caricia de la mano de Sanosuke explorando en totalidad su cuerpo, por lo que sonreía ante su rostro, demostrándole que el breve momento de duda había pasado... Uniéndose nuevamente a el... Conectando, su cuerpo y alma con el chico que robaba sus sueños, Mientras pensaba en vos alta.

-. Por esta noche, olvido los problemas que acosaron mi existencia, por esta noche, tus manos se unen con las mías para evitar que alguno se aleje. Por esta noche, mi cuerpo es tuyo y de nadie mas... Comprobando que lo que siento por ti no es algo pasajero. Por esta noche, la tragedia no estuvo presente, en cambio la felicidad nos invade por toneladas... Por esta noche, puedo decirte con certeza ni miedo alguno...

... Te amo .-


End file.
